My First Kiss
by Rien and Racoon
Summary: Aku tidak pandai berciuman/justru itu kau harus dilatih..


Title : My First Kiss

Cast : Jang Hyumin (YOU), Lee Taemin

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Other cast : Kristal, Key, Onew, Sully, Choi Minho

Ranting : T (PG-16 / PG-17)

**MY FIRST KISS**

"Woy! _Chingu-deul_…_ yeoreobun_… aku ada pengumuman!"

"Yak! Sully-ah apa kau harus berteriak seperti itu?"

"_Mianhe_, hehehe… Apa kalian dengar tadi?"

"Aku tidak mendengar apapun," ujar Kristal disertai anggukan yang lain.

"Aduh… masa ga denger sih, barusan ada pengumuman kalo anggota team _cheers_ kita menang," Sully melompat-lompat kegirangan.

"_Jinchayo_?" tanya anak-anak _cheers_ tidak percaya.

"_Ne, I'm not lie_!" suara Sully meninggi.

Anak-anak team_ cheers_ melompat-lompat, ada yang teriak-teriak, ada yang tertawa keras, ada yang menangis, ada yang pingsan, ada yang masuk ambulans (?) eh, salah, ada yang masuk UKS, dll deh.

"BRAAAKKK!" rintu ruang ganti _cheers_ dibanting oleh seorang _namja_ yang diikuti beberapa _namja_ lain di belakangnya. Anak-anak team _cheers_ pun diam seribu bahasa, dan belasan pasang mata menatap kearah _namja-deul_ yang dimulut pintu.

"Kenapa kalian menatap kami seperti itu?" tegas kapten tim basket a.k.a MVP di sekolah kami yang tak lain adalah Onew.

"Yey… _chukka_ atas kemenangan kalian. Wooow…!" sorak Key yang berusaha nyelonong di depan Onew dan mencairkan suasana.

"_Mianhe _aku telah ngagetin kalian semua. Hehehe, kami disini akan memberikan selamat atas kemenangan team _cheers_ kalian," ujar Onew yang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"_Gwaenchana, _Sunbae. _By the way_ Sunbae bakal datang ke pesta Sully kan?" tanyaku.

"_Mwo_? Pesta? Uhhhmm… aq pasti datang dong. Biar kutebak, pasti pesta untuk merayakan kejuaraan team kalian kan?" tebak Onew.

"100 buat Sunbae, kekeke…" aku dan Onew terkekeh.

"Woy… woy… seperti biasa. Berhubung team_ cheers_ dan team basket dari sekolah kita menang, aku mengadakan pesta di rumahku, datang jam 7 malam. Buat yang cewek pake _dress_, OK?"jelas Sully dengan tinggi. Semua team_ cheers_ dan team_ namja_ basketpun bersorak-sorai.

"_Chakkeun_!" teriak Key yang membuat semua orang yang ada di ruang ganti terdiam.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ngadain permainan '_Kiss Around Bottle'_ di pestanya Sully?" tanya Key. Semua orangpun gaduh dan…

"_Dangsingwa donggam-imnida_!" seru Sully.

"_Eotteoke yeoreobun?"_ tanya Sully semangat.

"_Mullon imnida!"_ seru anak-anak yang lain terkecuali aku.

" _Mwo? Kiss Around Bottle?_ Gila… aku gak bisa nih!" umpatku. Aku menghampiri Sully untuk meyakinkan permainan ini.

"Sully-ah kau yakin dengan permainan ini?" tanyaku.

"_Ne_… ada masalah Jang Hyumin?" tanya Sully.

"Begini, kau tahukan kalau aku belum pernah ciuman?" tanyaku berbisik.

"_Ne, algesseumnida_. _Waeyo?"_

"Aku tidak pandai berciuman. _Eotteokke,_ Sully-ah?"

"Uuhhhmm… gimana ya? Bagaimana kalau kamu belajar saja?" usul Sully.

"_Mwo_? Belajar? Ah, aku grogi," gerutuku.

"Justru itu harus dilatih. Kau mau dicap pen'ciuman' buruk didepan CHOI MINHO?" ujar Sully meyakinkan.

"_Andwe_! Aku tak mau!" nadaku khawatir.

"Makanya turutin nasehatku ini. Berhubung pestanya 10 hari lagi kamu harus manfaatin buat latihan, _okay_!"

"Uhm… ya…" nadaku lesu.

"Haa… bagaimana ini aku tak mau dicap 'si pencium terburuk' di depan _cingu deul_ terutama Minho. _Andwe_," umpatku kesal.

Aku melihat dengan tatapan kosong ke segala arah. Kau tahu, aku benar-benar bingung. Pandanganku berhenti pada seorang _namja_ yang berjalan dari kejauhan. Dia berjalan santai sambil menatap layar handphone miliknya. Tunggu… _namja_ ini rambutnya berwarna merah marun. Ah… kesempatan.

"Taemin-ah, aku menarik lengannya dan mendorongnya agar duduk disampingku.

"Hmm… _mwoya_ Hyumin-ah?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Aku butuh bantuan darimu. Bisakan?" tanyaku memelas.

"_Ne_, apa yang kau butuhkan dariku?"

"Begini 10 hari lagi Sully ngadain pesta di rumahnya dan juga ngadain games 'Kiss Around Bottle' dipestanya," jelasku panjang lebar.

"Wow, seru dong. Lalu masalahnya apa?"

"Kau tahu kan aku tidak bisa berciuman?"

"_Ne,_ lalu?"

"Aku disaranin Sully untuk latihan berciuman sebelum hari H. _eotteokke_?" tanyaku panic.

"Hhhh, repot juga," gerutu Taemin. Kami berdua hening sejenak lalu aku mulai membuka suara kembali.

"Bagaimana kalau kita latihan berciuman?" usulku.

"_Mwo?_ Kau yakin Hyumin-ah?" tanya Taemin tak percaya.

"Ya, bagaimana lagi. Aku tak mau dicap 'pencium buruk didepan banyak orang."

" Hhhh, okelah kapan mulai latihannya?"

"bagaimana kalau kita mulai mala mini di rumahku?"

"Iya deh, toh kita kan juga tetangga'an."

"_gomapta_ Taemin-ah."

"_Ne,_ lagipula kau itukan teman sekaligus tetangga dekatku. Hehehe," kekeh Taemin.

"Hah… segarnya mandi malamku. Pikiranku jadi tenang dan badanku _fresh_ lagi," pikirku sambil menghirup udara malam yang memasuki jendela kamarku.

Aku membaringkan tubuhku diatas kasur yang empuk. Kupejamkan mataku dan menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Tiba-tiba…

"HYUMIN, HYUMIN…" teriak_ umma_ dari bawah lantai dapur. Aku terkejut dan beranjak dari kasurku.

"_Ne Umma_ ada apa?" teriakku.

"Ada yang mencarimu, cepa turun!" teriak_ umma_.

"Pasti Taemin," pikirku.

"_Ne_, aku akan turun!" seruku.

Aku menuruni tangga dan mengenakan _coat_ku. Aku berlari menuju teras. _BINGO_, tebakanku ternyata benar.

"Apa aku kelamaan?" tanyaku.

"_Ani,_ kau sudah siap?" tanya Taemin.

"Kau sendiri?" tanyaku.

"Hehehe sebenarnya aku juga belum pernah malakukan ini," ujar Taemin sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ha? Kukira kau sudah pernah," kataku tak percaya.

"Aku saja belum punya pacar, bagaimana aku bisa berciuman. Kau tahu sendiri kan?" ujarnya santai.

"Huh, ya sudahlah kita anggap ini latihan, kalau kau sudah punya pacar, kau sudah bisa beciuman secara terampil," jelasku.

"Ne, kau benar. Berarti kita sudah melakukan _first kiss_ dong."

"Ha? Benar juga. Tapi ini cuma L-A-T-I-H-A-N doang, _okey_?"

"Oke, terserah kau. Kita mulai sekarang ya," ajak Taemin sambil mengiringku ke tempat sepi di depan rumahku.

Taemin mulai mendekatiku dan mencondongkan tubuhnya kearahku, jarak antara kami tinggal beberapa centi. Namun…

"Hahahahahahaha," aku tertawa dan mundur selangkah. Taemin memasang wajah bingung karena melihatku tertawa.

"Ada apa denganmu Hyumin? Bahkan aku belum menyentuh bibirmu."

"Wajahmu lucu sekali Taemin, hahahaha," tawaku meledak.

"_Ck_, kau ini jadi latihan tidak?" gerutunya.

"Iya tunggu aku selesai tertawa hahahahaha"

"Sudah selesai tertawanya?" tanya Taemin.

"_Ne_, ayo lanjutin lagi tapi sambil terpejam ya.." usulku.

Taemin memejamkan matanya begitu pula aku. Jarak antara kami tingga beberapa centi, tanganku mulai dingin tapi aku merasakan bibir yang hangat menempel di bibirku. Kemudian Taemin melepas ciumannya.

"Apa ini lebih baik?" tanya Taemin.

"Lumayan, tapi kurang lama. Key dan Sully saja bisa bertahan setengah jam masa kita hanya betahan 3 detik."

"Baiklah kita ulang sekali lagi," ujar Taemin sambil mengatur napas.

Taemin memejamkan matanya dan aku mencondongkan tubuhku ke tubuhnya. Tapi ciuman kali ini bukan hanya menempel tapi Taemin sedikir menghisap bibir bawahku selama 60 detik.

Setelah mengulang beberapa kali aku dan Taeminpun akhirnya bisa, walau belum terampil sih.

"Cukup disini saja Hyumin, ini sudah malam sebaiknya kau pulang," kata Taemin.

"_Arasseo_, besok kita lakukan disini lagi ya."

"_Ne, annyeonghi jumuseyo_, Hyumin-ah," pamit Taemin.

Hmmm ternyata ciuman itu enak juga. Wah kenapa jadi ketagihan gini, hehehe aku gak sabar buat besok. Beruntung sekali bisa punya teman sebaik Taemin. 

Hari ke-9 dimana aku dan Taemin latihan ciuman. Aku rasa aku sudah siap buat besok. Tapi aku _grogi_ jika harus berciuman dengan Minho. (/)

"Emph… emph… hah… tunggu aku kehabisan air liur," ujar Taemin yang melepas ciumanku dengannya.

"_Mwo? Aigo_, ini minumnya. Kenapa bisa kehabisan sih?" tanyaku.

"Kau terus menghisap air liurku huh…" gerutu Taemin sambil meneguk segelas air putih.

"Hehehehe, _mianhe_ Taemin. Tapi kita sudah terampil gak ya?"

" Latihan selama 9 hari sudah cukup terampil, apalagi durasi ciuman kita yang cukup lama," ujar Taemin santai.

"Tapi aku masih agak _grogi_ buat besok," ujarku.

"Tenang aku yakin kamu pasti bisa," ujar Taemin meyakinkanku. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan wajah patah semangat.

"Ayolah mana Jang Hyumin yang semangat dan tak kenal _negative thingking_ itu?" kata Taemin menyemangatiku. Aku hanya memamerkan deretan gigi putihku.

"Hehehe itu baru namanya Hyumin," Taemin mencubit pipi kiriku.

"Bagaimana kita lakuin sekali lagi, ya untuk gladi bersih," usul Taemin.

"Oke lah, sekarang?" tanyaku dengan wajah babo.

"Ga, bulan depan. Ya sekaranglah… tapi ga ada acara ngisap liur banyak," ujar Taemin.

"_Ne… ne…_ kajja, kita mulai," ujarku.

_

"_Lipgloss, mascara,_ bedak semua sudah. Kurang apa lagi ya. Oh… penyemprot bau mulut. Hehehe baunya sudah wangi. Ah, lebih baik kubawa saja sekalian," pikirku.

"_chocolate, candy-cheoreom nuga beoryeo neon baro i sungan…_

_Electric heart." _

Terdengar ponselku berbunyi.

"_Yeoboseo_, ini aku Taemin. Kau sudah siap?" tanya suara diseberang sana.

"Cukup gugup tapi aku yakin pasi bisa," jawabku.

"_Okay_, _fighting_ Hyumin-ah," seru Taemin.

"_Gomawo _Taemin."

Klik! Kututup panggilan dari Taemin.

"Hyumin-ah teman-temanmu sudah menunggumu," teriak _umma_ dari bawah kamarku.

"_Ne_, aku akan datang," teriakku.

Aku berlari menuju gerbang rumahku. Disana aku dapat melihat mobil_ ferary_ merah yang ditumpangi oleh 2 _namja_ dan 1_ yeoja_.

"Kau sudah siap Hyemin-ah," tanya Kristal yang duduk dibelakang.

"_Ne_," aku membuka pintu dan duduk disamping Kristal.

"_Okay _semua kita langsung ke rumah Sully," ujar Onew.

_

Sully's house

"_Okay_, kita sampai," ujar Kristal. Kami berempat turun dari mobil dan langsung menuju area kolam renang Sully. Benar-benar pesta yang mewah, banyak hiasan lampu di pinggir-pinggir kolam renang, dan didalam kolam renang tedapat lilin-lilin di atas daun teratai. Benar-bena kelihatan romantis. Sudah banyak yang bekumpul, dan ternyata hanya kami yang terlambat.

"_Cingu-deul_, ayo kumpul!" teriak Sully, semua yang hadir di pesta tersebut menghampiri Sully.

"Ayo, kita jadi main _'Kiss Around Bottle' _kan?" tanya Sully.

"_Ne,"_ jawab kami serentak.

"_Okay,_ langsung bentuk formasi lingkaran besar ya,"

Kamipun membentuk formasi lingkaran dan ditengahnya terdapat botol. Sully berada di tengah-tengah formasi lingkaran tersebut membei aba-aba.

"_Guys, here we go!"_ seru Sully sambil memutar botol sekali. Dan botol itupun terus berputar-putar.

"_Aigoo_, aku mohon jangan aku,"

"TIK…,ujung botol itu berhenti tepat kearah Minho.

"Choi Minho ayo maju kedepan!" perintah Sully.

Minho memasuki tengah-tengah formasi, wah keren sekali dia malam ini. Auranya memancar seperti radiasi. Cukup. Sekarang konsen ke putaran botol kedua.

TIK… ujung botol itu tepat berhenti kearahku. _Aigoo_, aku _grogi _campur senang campur _shock_. Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke depan. Semoga saja aku bisa melewati semua ini.

"Kau siap Hyumin-ah?" tanya Minho.

"A…a…ku siap." Ujarku tergagap.

Minho mendekatiku dan kedua tangannya memegang pinggangku. Dia menarikku dan jarak kami tinggal beberapa senti, tapi…

"Ku mohon jangan menatapku sepeti itu, bisakah kau menutup matamu Minho-ah?" tanyaku sambil menatap dadanya. Minho menghela napas dan tersenyum kearahku. Tangan kanan Minho mengangkat daguku sedikit agar berhadapan langsung dengan wajahnya. Aku tak berani menatapnya, kuputuskan untuk memejamkan mataku sendiri.

_**CUP**_

Kurasakan bibir lembut dan hangat menyentuh bibirku. Tunggu aku bisa menganggap Minho adalah Taemin, rekan latihanku. Bibirku yang tadinya diam ikut memainkan bibir Minho, setelah aku puas, aku dan Minho menyudahi ciuman kami. Semua bersorak hingga pipiku merona. Aku kembali ke tempat formasi, permainanpun dilanjutkan. Setelah satu setengah jam acara makanpun dimulai.

"_Congrats_, Hyumin. Kissingmu dan Minho paling _romance_. Aku dan Key jadi iri," puji Sully.

"_Jinchayo? Gomawo_ Sully-ah," ujarku tersenyum bangga.

"Wah, gak nyangka ternyata kamu pinter ciuman juga, saranku kamu turutin?"

"Pasti dong, aku latihan terus selama 9 hari," kataku bangga.

"_Mwo?_ Hebat, pantesan terampil," Sully menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya dong, aku kan latihan terus sama Taemin," ujarku santai.

"Eh, sama Taemin?" tanya Sully tidak percaya.

"_Aigoo… omo…omo…_ hyumin-ah, maksudku kamu latihan sama guling apa boneka, bukan sama namja," seru Sully.

"Hah, emang boleh pake guling? Halah toh _first kiss_ ku kan tetap sama Minho," timpalku santai.

"Aduh… Hyemin _first kiss_ mu itu Taemin. Meski kalian Cuma latihan tapi tetep _first kiss_ mu Taemin dan Minho itu ciuman keduamu," jelas Sully.

"_JInchayo?_ Hehehe tapi terlanjur mau apa lagi sekarang?"

"Hhhh, ya sudahlah toh Minho ga tahu kalau itu bukan _first kiss_ darinya untukmu," nada Sully pasrah.

"Emang sih _first kiss_ ku sama Taemin. Tapi untung aku dah ciuman sama Minho. Berarti aku dapet kiss dari Taemin dan Minho dong… ah… gak papa lah… kekeke ^^v."

END…

Gaje, abal? Memang hehehe. Silahkan meriview..

Special thanks to reviewers fic MY REVENGE:

**Taeminho 4 eva**

**Ryska Cukak Pink**

**Mincha**

Gomawo…


End file.
